


Sharp

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann meets Newt for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

Title: Sharp  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann meets Newt for the first time.

 

“Sorry to interrupt you, Dr. Gottlieb, but your new lab partner is here.”

Hermann murmured something under his breath that could have been an acknowledgement, but didn’t stop what he was doing. His hand flew across the blackboard, the chalk clicking out an almost impossible to follow rhythm. The first piece of chalk was quickly worn down to something too small to be of use. It was flung into a nearby trashcan and replaced within a matter of seconds. Hermann hadn’t even turned to see where the bin was, he just tossed the chalk to the side.

He continued to write out his theorem until he crashed into a body on his right. The chalk fell from his fingers, clattering on the tiled floor. Hermann whirled around, sputtering things in English and German. He found himself face to face with a smiling man. His eyes narrowed as he took in the man’s slovenly appearance.

The tech cleared her throat. “Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, this is Dr. Newton Geiszler. He’s going to be your new partner. Dr. Geiszler is one of the leading scientists in the study of Kaiju biology.” She glanced at her watch. “I have to get to a meeting. If you have any questions, just ask Dr. Gottlieb.” She gave them a little wave before walking out of the room.

When Newton stuck his hand out, his sleeve slid up, revealing part of a Kaiju tattoo. Hermann stared at the ink with a disgusted look on his face before finally shaking Newton’s hand. Newton raised an eyebrow. “Well, I hope your mind is as sharp as those cheekbones, Hermann.”

Hermann sucked in a breath as he glared in Newton’s direction. “That’s _Dr. Gottlieb_ , to you. I’ll have you know my mind is obsidian-sharp, Dr. Geiszler. I hope you’re better at biology than you are at dressing professionally.”

“Call me Newt.” Hermann’s glare intensified. Newton stuck his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “As come-backs go, that was pretty lame. We’ll work on it. How about you show me where the cafeteria is? I’m starving. We can talk about what you’re working on while we eat.”

“I could use a break.” Hermann grabbed his cane from next to the desk and headed toward the door. He glanced over his shoulder to see Newton studying the blackboards. “Are you coming?”

“Lead on, Dr. Gottlieb.”


End file.
